User blog:Pinkolol16/Why I Don't Come Here Anymore
This is more so meant as a warning for the people who stumble upon this by looking up my name on google because I did stupid s*** when I was 14. How did this wiki come about? When I joined the internet I had a hitlist of sites I wanted to join. Wikia and Youtube, alongwith Deviantart. Steam and Twitter came later, though the latter 3 are what I use most often now. Wikia specifically was the Sonic Fanon Wiki. I discovered it in January of 2011 and I would read and read the things people created there, and Iwas inspired and wanted to make my own, I'd already made play scripts for my primary school which EVERYONE liked (they specifically liked this one about undersea sea creatures but anyway) so, making stories about the Sonic series would be great right hahahahahahaha no I went there for a bit and made as much as I could. I would make tons of pages. Then I noticed the community side of it, since we were all cooperative I decided to join in. I tried joining in to roleplays, I tried to talk with people. But then an ugly side reared, judgement. They criticised my characters, of course, this is normal, but they bashed on them, not giving me any feedback on how to improve my characters, just calling them recolours and bashing me for making them look the way they did withoutfeedback. I noticed that many others were like this too, noticing this elitist mindset, I fled that wiki, left that blurb you can see on my profile there, and I never looked back. I copy-pasted all of my stories from there to here, a place run by me only with my rules. And it was fine for a while. I edited everything.... mostly everything, myself. But this was shortly before year 9, 2013 when I started my YTR journey to learn about opinions and what's really on the surface of people. I later abandoned it out of bein severely busy with commitments with other people. Now that school is gone, I technically could come back here and continue where I left off... but my mind has changed, I no longer feel that any of the stories here are worth continuing. Please keep track of my words. Continuing. I don't intend to delete any of it, and I've kept dumps of the wiki so that I can keep it if it really is a waste. However, they're relics of a time of when I was 14 and making stories past my script times but before anything to do with my Youtube videos or anything I do on deviantart with the splatoon universe now. As such, I defend them to the end because they're my stories and they're merely here as an information hub. The wrong reason to create a wiki but I would much rather keep that as this way. Same thing with my other one centred around SM64. Thundertails14, as she was known then (she's now Hazel-Thunder go check her out on tumblr and deviantart she makes great stuff) was a friend of mine, she still is a friend of mine, but back then had a fan character named Threetails, who inspired me as well to continue making stories. We used to play around with it, but she distanced more and more and I followed suit, writing an ending which I never got to... you want to know that story? Fine, whatever. Crystal and Tara the two sisters had been living in an alternate universe this whole time because a cataclysmic event almost destroyed them in their own world to the point that the gods did not like this and wanted to find out the reason. While this took mere minutes for them, in the alternate universe where they were sent it took years. This alternate universe consequently had characters like Sophana and all the other ones.... merely illusions and recreations of their thoughts and desires. Pit... everyone except Crystal and Tara were made up, and it was to distract them before they were to return home. They'd also aged 2 yeasrs older when they entered the alternate universe, but all of it would be erased when they returned, including their memories of the fake world. Thus they would return and live casual lives without powers, without any of it, but back where they were safe and sound. I gave Thundertails special privileges since she's my best friend and we really liked this thing. But she doesn't care anymore really, and even suggested to me killing Threetails several times. I can imagine she thinks that Threetails really is gone although the spirit of the motivation will remain along with those times, y'know, they'll never go away. And part of that is preserving it here on this wiki. I've linked this wiki to my email address. I use firefox, so it's a pinned tab. I check this, along with twitter, steam, dA etc every single day. Not every second of every day but every day at least once. So do not think that anything goes unnoticed because I am watching and I will defend to the end the stories and those times, even if I don't actively contribute here anymore. If you want to contact me specifically, please use my talk page, and heck, you can use twitter, steam and dA to contact me as well since I'm more active on those websites anyway. Not youtube. I'm active there yeah but for god's sake I'd prefer if you kept comments relative to my videos, ok, it's not a messaging service. See you there, and I hope you understand. -Pinkolol16 Category:Blog posts